


Nightmares

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [11]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never been one to have nightmares before becoming a Grimm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/598019.html?thread=83403011#t83403011) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

He'd never been one to have nightmares before becoming a Grimm. Being with the police gave him plenty of terrible things to think about, but somehow they'd never managed to worm their way into his dreams like the things he saw now did.

He tried to keep his nightmares to himself at first, not really out of any sense of shame or weakness, but just because he didn't think anyone else needed to hear about them. It was bad enough that he had to live them during the day and dream them during the night. Of course, it wasn't so easy when he started sleeping with Monroe.

The second time Monroe stayed the night, Nick woke in a cold sweat to see Monroe hovering anxiously over him, one hand raised like he was just about to shake him awake. With a groan, Nick pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“Hey,” Monroe said softly, “you ok?”

“Yeah,” Nick answered immediately, even though it wasn't really true and Monroe probably knew it too. “No, not really, but don't worry about it,” he said after a moment, sighing tiredly. “Sorry I woke you.”

Monroe waved a hand, face still concerned. “Don't worry about it,” he replied. “I'm more worried about you. Sounded like that was a pretty intense nightmare.”

Nick nodded, but remained silent. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to talk about it with the chill still running up his back and flashes of the nightmare still lurking in the back of his mind. It was too fresh to share, even if he wanted to.

“You know I'm here if you need to talk, right?” Monroe said, face serious.

“Yeah,” Nick said, smiling a little as he settled back down against Monroe's warm form. He sighed, content, as Monroe wrapped an arm around him. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
